The shadow king and the adventurous princess
by Rinslet-Achimu1999
Summary: Tamaki's younger sister has come to Japan to live with him.While she's there she ofcourse.Meets the host club,and,although not expecting it,falls in love with the shadow king.How will Tamaki react when he finds out?Read and Review to find out.
1. Ariving in Japan

**Me: Okay!This is my new OHSHC Fanfic!I doubt I will have many viewers but you know,it is what it is**

**Tamaki: I think you'll have alot of viewers princess**

**Me: What did you call me!**

**Tamaki: Ummm...nothing!**

**Me: Thats what I thought**

**Hunny: She owns none of this!She promises!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Kyari P.O.V**

"Mother,why must I go live with father?"I asked my slightly ill mother.I was supposed to go live with my father and brother whom I havent seen since I was 12.

"Because love,I'm falling ill and I have an illness that hasn't been found how to cure."She told me getting my bags.I sighed.

It wasn't like I didn't want to see my brother and father it's just I didn't want to leave my mother alone while she was made me quite sad."Okay love it's time to board your plane."My mother said kissing my cheek.I nodded and borded the plane.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o ~Time skip because im lazy! :P~**

After a while I got off the plane in Japan.I walked into the lobby of the airport."Kyari-chan!"I heard someone yell.I looked ahead of me to see Tamaki running towards me.I smiled widely."Onii-san!"I yelled back wrapping my arms around him tightly."I'm so happy your here!"He said hugging back.

"Me too."I replied letting him go.I looked behind him to see a few boys walking towards us.I looked at was a short blonde haired boy that was skipping joyfuly,a tall muscular black haired man walking by him,two boys that I assumed to be twins walking closely by another boy with brown hair and large brown eyes,he was more feminine,I would have to talk to Onii-san about was also a tall boy with pale skin and glasses."Hi!"Someone said breaking me out of thought.I looked down to see the short blonde boy waving.

"Hi!"I said to smiled."I'm Hunny and this is Takashi,but you can call him Mori!"The small blonde squeked."Oh,ok,Im Kyari."I said to him."Thats a pretty name!"He said to me.I smiled."Thank you."I replied to him."No problem."He said skipping to Mori.

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders.I looked beside me to see the two twins by me."I'm Hikaru,and i'm Kaoru!"They introduced themselves."Oh hi."I said to them."Your Tamakis little sister right?"They asked.I nodded."Oh..thats..nice I guess."I heard one of them say.

Then the brown headed boy walked towards me."I'm Haruhi."He said waving at me.I smiled at him,he seemed normal."Hi!"I said back to him."That is my daughter,so that makes her your neice!"Tamaki piped off."Daughter?"I asked him confused."Well not technically,he's got a motive in his mind that we're all family,so that makes me his daughter."Haruhi said explaining."Oh,thats good to know then."I said sighing.

I looked at the other looked at me for a moment before walking towards me."Hello,i'm Kyoya Ootori."He said he said holding out his hand.I shook his hand."Hello.I'm Ky-"I was cut off by him."Your Kyari Suoh,first born daughter and second born child of Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie excel in Japanese,French,and came to Japan because your mother was very ill and was incapable of taking care of therefore you have come to live with your father and brother for the time being."He said pretty much explaining eyes were wide."Ummm...yeah,I guess thats pretty much it."I said shocked.

The twins came behind me."Don't be shocked,he knows all there is to know about you name it,you'll get used to it,trust us."They said walking away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Okay,anyway,who are all of you anyway?"I asked grabbed my shoulder."Why this,is the host club."He said smiling down at me.I looked at him confused."And what might that be?"I asked him."The Ouran Highschool Host Club is where the schools most handsomest boys with too much time on there hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on there of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."He said dramticly."Ummm..Ok."I said to him."Wait i'm not finished he have to go over the types."He said shushing me."We have the Natural type."He said pointing to Haruhi."The Devil type."He said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru."The boy lolita type and the wild type."He said pointing to honey and mori."The cool type."He said pointing to Kyoya."And lastly the prince type."He said pointing to himself."And that makes up the Ouran Highschool Host Club."He finshed.

"Okay then."I said scratching the back of my head."C'mon let's take you home!"Tamaki said grabbing my arm and taking a suitcase and rushing to a limo."Woah."I said being put me in the limo while the others got in.

"Hey boss me and Kaoru had an idea."I heard one of the twins looked at them."Whats the idea?"He asked them."Maybe we could make Kyari a hostess."They put a thinking face on.I wasn't real sure about this."Okay,but we need a type for her."He said looking at they all started staring at a while Hunny smiled at me.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What about the adorable type?"Hunny said smiling brightly at thought for a minute then. started to smile."That's a gre-"Tamaki was cut off by the same person that had cut me off earlier."I'm afraid not Hunny,your type includes adorble as it is one of the main things girls request you for,your cuteness."Kyoya said simply."Well,he does have a good point Hunny-senpei."Tamaki said."I guess your right."Hunny sighed and leaned back on the seat.

"How about the sneaky type?"I heard both the twins glared at them."I will not let my innocent little sister get involved with either of you two."Tamaki said dramaticly."Also you two are the devil type being a devil is also being sneaky,so thats a no."Kyoya said crossing his arms.

"I know!The crazy type!"Hunny yelled and jumped pulled him back down in his seat."No Hunny,again,that goes along with Mori's type."Kyoya,again said to Hunny.

"Why not the princess type?"Tamaki said happily."No."I said simply.I didn't want to be a princess.I never liked princess' really."B-but why not?"Tamaki stuttered."Because,Princess' are uptight and spoiled."I said Tamaki started mopeing.

"Well we need to find you a type."Hikaru said comeing behind me."Indeed we do."Kaoru said after him."Any ideas Kyo-chan?"Hunny said happily scooting towards Kyoya."I have did research on seems to be outgoing,curious,and to any boy to that the adventurous type would fit you very said smirking.

I thought about it for a adventurous type would fit me nice."Okay then,the adventurous type."I then Tamaki had stopped mopeing."Well here we are Tamaki said getting that we all followed him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Me: Okay,i'm done for now,please review and i'll give you a cupcake!**

**Hunny: Even me!**

**Me: Yes even you Hunny**

**Hunny: YAY!**

**Kyoya: Just review so I don't have to here her mope**

**Me: I DONT MOPE!**

**Kyoya: Yes you do.**

**Me: WHATEVER! **


	2. A talk with dad and a paranoid Tamaki

Me: Okay heres the next chapter

Kyoya: Oh no,...This could turn out dreadful

Me: Oh be quiet,and I shall give a cuppycake to Shandar1 and Wolflover17 for reviewing.

Hunny: ...I don't get one?

Me: Fine here.

Hunny: YAY!

Tamaki:My little sister does not own anything!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

All the hosts had gotten out of the car and started walking towards a large mansion.

"Well,this is the house me and you will be staying in Kyari!"Tamaki said happily.I smiled at seemed so excited to have me here."Lets go get you settled in!"Tamaki said running towards the mansion with the rest of the club behind Kyoya.

We walked in silence for a moment.I looked at the ground watching my feet I bumped into ofcourse was fell to the ground me on top of him."I'm so sorry!"I apoligized."I didn't mean to,it's just I wasn't paying atten-"I was cut off again by Kyoya."Just stand up,you're so much like your brother."Kyoya said angrily.I jumped a bit then got got up and then we started walking again.

We finally got to the and the rest were waiting on us.A butler opened the door for us and we walked grabbed my hand and drug me upstairs to what I was assuming to be my room.

"Okay,this is your room."Tamaki said sitting my bags gripped my hand again and drug me to another room."And this is my room."Tamaki drug me through the rest of the house showing me were everything was.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"So do you like it?"Tamaki asked me.I nodded in other hosts were standing behind him except Mori and Kyoya.

"Hey boss,what time is it?"One of the twins asked looked at a nearby clock."6:16."Tamaki twins looked at each other."Well we should leave,it's getting late."They said and started heading towards the door."Same here,I shouldn't be out so late."Haruhi said walking behind the twins.

"Well,I guess since everyone else is leaving me and Takashi should too."Hunny said smiling and getting on Mori nodded and headed towards the door as well."It looks like I should leave aswell."Kyoya said walking towards giving me and Tamaki a fake smile."Good bye."He said leaving.

"Well,I guess it's just us then."I said looking at looked down at me."Yes it is my princess."He said patting my head.I glared at him."Don't call me that."I said looked at me suprised."Uh,Ok."He said oddly.

"I'm going to go get a bath."I said walking towards my room."Okay,well we have school tomorrow,your uniform is in your closet."Tamaki said walking away.I smiled and walked into my room.I looked in my closet and my jaw dropped.

There was no way I was wearing that.I marched out my room and into Tamaki's with the dress in my looked at me smiling."Hey."He said happily."Tamaki Suoh,there is no way i'm going to wear this,ever."I said noticed how angry I was."Well,um,you could talk to father about it."He said unsure.

Talk to father?I havent seen him in was I supposed to just go in his office and complain about the school I could talk to him and then bring it up.I guess that could work.

"Okay,were would he be?"I asked Tamaki."Well,in his office.I'll bring you there."Tamaki said getting up and walking towards the door.

We walked down the hall untill we got to a large door."Well here you are."Tamaki said walking away.I sighed then knocked on the door."Enter."I heard my father say.I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kyari."My father said acknowledgeing my existince."Father."I breathed looked at me for a moment."When did you get here?"He asked me.I snapped back into reality."About an hour ago."I nodded.

"How was your flight?"He asked me.I scrunched my eyebrows.I didn't expect him to ask such a question."It went nice."I replied to his question."Thats good to here."After he said that it was silence."Your starting school tomorrow right?"He asked me."Yes sir."I said back."Did the maids put your uniform in your closet?"He asked."Yes."I said reassuring him."Actually,could we please talk about that."I said hoping to get in conversation."Ofcourse,is there a problem with it?"My father asked."Actually,the unifrom doesn't suit me."I said trying to get a new unifrom."What do you mean?"He asked not knowing."Well,I would like to request a new uniform."I said hoping for sighed."Well,there is one,but i'm not sure if you'd like it."He said.

I smiled."Okay,could I see it?"I requested."Yes,it's in that cabinet."My father said pointing towards a small cabinet.I walked towards it and opened it.I seen the uniform.I took it looked like a uniform you would see in had a short blue skirt and a white polo with a red tie on looked nice.A bit short but nice."I like it."I raised his eyebrows.

"Well then it's all yours.I'll have the maids make a few more."I smiled."Thank you."I said smiling."Now,i'll see you tomorrow."He said.I walked out the door to see Tamaki standing there with a worried look.

"Whats wrong?"I asked him."Did he yell at you?Or hurt you?"He asked."Uh, just talked to me."I said to him sighed in relief."Good."He said happily."Why?"I asked shrugged."I guess i'm just paranoid."He said._Or more like I feel protective of you and if something happened to you I would die._He thought to smiled at me."Well,see you at school tomorrow."He said waving as he walked in his room.

Me: Well there's that it took so long to update and it's kinda short...

Tamaki: I liked this chapter!

Me: I did too.

Tamaki: Whats the next one gonna be about?

Me: School.

Kyoya: Great...

Me: Oh shut up!

Tamaki: PLEASE REVIEW...AND YOU WILL GET A CUPPYCAKE!

Me: And Here is another cuppycake to KarraNippi


	3. Shadow king andMarrige?

**Me: Sorry I haven't wrote lately...i've had problems with my computer.**

**Hikaru: Don't worry she's back now!**

**Kyoya: Yay...:Sarcastic:**

**Me: Stop being such a downer**

**Hikaru: Kyari doesn't own anything but herselfand the plot..**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Kyari .P.O.V **

I woke up at about 6 a.m.I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.I put my hair up in a small messy bun and put a clip in th back to keep it from falling.I put light make up on and smiled at myself.I looked pretty good.I walked out and put my new uniform looked nice with my hair and make up.I walked out of my room and went to Tamaki's.I knocked on the long after he opened it."Hey Tamaki!"I was in his uniform as well."Hey!Ready to go?"He asked me.I walked out of his room and we walked outside.

The limo driver opened the door for us.I got in first and Tamaki driver closed the door and the limo started moving."Ready for your first day?"He asked me."Yep!"I arrived at scool and were let out of the walked together untill we found the rest of the host club."You will have your classes with these three."Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru,Kaoru,and Haruhi."Okay."I walked over to Kyoya."As for me i'm in classes with and Mori are in the same classes as each other you need any help that Kaoru,or Haruhi can't give,find me."He Explained pointing everything out.I nodded."If I can't find you?"I questioned him."Find someone you know then."He said.I heard a bell ring."Well time for class bye!"He said waving good bye to me.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O(Skipin again cause im lazy LIKE A BOSS! B)**

Kyari P.o.v.

Later that day Hikaru and Kaoru brought me to music room 3."This is were we do the host club."Hikaru said.I opened the door and walked to was already there."Hey you 4 are finally here!"Tamaki exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me in."Woah!"I say loudly being pulled in."What are you all wearing?"I ask looking at Tamaki dressed as a prince, and Mori and Hunny in similar attire."Today's Halloween,Haruhi you're gonna be a girl today and wear a princess dress,Hikaru Koaru put on the costume you two are wearing to go along with the theme and give Kyari her's."He said and Kaoru nodded and drug me to a dressing room.I stopped myself."I am NOT wearing a dress anything like what your wearing!"I looked at me."I know,you will look more like Kyoya."Tamaki said.I looked at was wearing a costume almost exactley like Tamaki's except it was black and more depressing."Wait what?"I say confused."Well,Me being the prince charming,Haruhi being my princess,and Mori and Hunny being on my side and Kyoya being the Shadow king and you being his queen and Hikaru and Kaoru on his makes since!Now get dressed!"Tamaki I was being dragged off by the twins.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I walked out the dressing room in a long black dress with small pleats,it was silky and the twins gave me some high heels that looked nice."Awww my little sister is so pretty!"Tamaki squeked.I chuckled."Shut up!"I say and walk away."I like it though,who chose it out?"I asked everyone."Well,we made it but Kyoya helpled design it."The twins came behind me and said.I looked at Kyoya who was typing on his computer."I like it."I said satisfied."Okay well every one in your positions."Tamaki said.I looked at everyone. Haruhi was almost hugging Tamaki,Hunny and Mori were beside Tamaki,Hikaru and Kaoru were beside Kyoya."Kaoru came and grabbed my arm and Pulled me towards Kyoya untill I was pretty much in his was creepy.

All of a sudden the doors opened and girls came in and roses flooded the eyes widened at the roses and I tried running but when I did I tripped in the heels and fell eyes widened."Everyone the clubs canceled today."I heard the girls wine then I saw Kyoya bend down and bring me closer to his face."Kyoya why?"The twins wined.I gasped for air as Kyoya picked me up and brought me away from the roses."Kyoya,put my sister down now!"Tamaki yelled and ran to me."No you idiot she's allergic to roses."I hear Kyoya say.I keep gasping for air and my eyes start to water.I felt something being jabbed inside my was something for allergys because afterwards I was okay.I sat up.I saw everyone staring at me especially Kyoya."Thanks for noticing I was allergic Kyoya."I smiled and thanked him again.I sighed and looked relieved."Your welcome."He said back to me."I can't belive I didn't know you were allergic!"Tamaki said worried.I smiled."I'm fine now honestly."I say to him."No more Roses though."I say laughing a bit."I would hope not."Kyoya said simply.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kyari P.o.v

Me and Tamaki had gotten home a bit late because he wanted to take me out to we arrived however as we were walking up the stairs we ran into Kyoya and his father walking down the stairs."Hello Kyoya!"Tamaki said greeting Kyoya."Hello Tamaki,Kyari."He said to us.I waved."Come Kyoya you three can talk tomorrow."His father said motioning Kyoya to nodded and left.I and I were in the hall about to walk into our bedrooms when our father walked out of his office."Kyari please come into my office with me."He said softly.I smiled and walked towards him.I walked into the office and he walked to his desk."You are familiar with Kyoya Ootori are you not?"He asked me.I smiled."Yes I know Kyoya."I did he need to know I wondered."What do you think of him?"He asked me another question.I shrugged."He's a gentleman,he's nice,and smart."I told my father what I knew of my brothers friend."How would you like him to be your husband?"My father included in our eyes widened."My husband?"I asked making sure I heard him right."Yes."My father assured me."Well,uh,I never thought about that."I said telling him the truth."Well,me and his father have had a discussion and decided that you and him should marry,it would do good for both of us and you have untill January first to get to know him."My father explained.I coudn't belive it.I couldn't marry Kyoya,we just wouldn't go well together."Father are you sure about this?"I asked he nodded."You may leavve."I got up and opened the was infront of my shocked face."What happened,why do you look stunned,are you okay?"He exploded with questions that didn't register in my mind at the moment."I'm marrying Kyoya on January first."I said to him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Thats it for now,read and review...you shall get a cookey if you doo!**

**Kaoru: Wow your marrying Kyoya!**

**Kyoya: Oh dear...**

**Tamaki: :IsWorried:**


	4. Explaining and getting saved

**Me: Oh double dear,I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated.I've been super busy latley but I promise I will have 2 chapters up by Sunday!**

**Tamaki: Yup I'll make sure of it!**

**Kyoya: Great...just great..**

**Me: Oh hush you party balloon popper and give the disclaimer**

**Kyoya: She owns nothing except her OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari P.O.V<strong>

I was still in to much shock to care about Tamaki's questions.I walked to my room and closed the door then locked it.I walked to my bed and layed down.I had to talk to Kyoya about this.

The next morning she woke up,got dressed,and ate,as she suspected the second Tamaki saw her that morning he jumped her.I rolled my eyes and gave him the only answer I could give him right now."Tamaki just shut up and get in the limo,i'll straighten everything out once I talk to Kyoya."I replied to Tamaki's many kept protesting but to my luck we were at school.

The door was opened for me,but the person that opened it had on an Ouran uniform.I suspected it to be Tamaki but he was still in the limo.I looked up to see non other then Kyoya Ootori himself."Do you mind if we talk?"Kyoya asked once I got out the I could answer Tamaki was already in between us trying to figure out what was going on."In private."He added taking note of Tamaki.

I nodded.

We walked away from Tamaki only to have him follow us."Kyari,I deserve to know whats going on!"Tamaki whined.I pushed him back."KYARI!"He of nowhere I heard a thud.I looked over to see Tamaki on the ground with a large book on his face.

"Tamaki,just go away,once we talk things out you'll be the first to know what's going on you idiot."Kyoya said not looking at gave him a confused look,and I could have sworn he was going to get up and beg again, but Kyoya gave him a glare that made the temperature go down 5 nodded,got up and walked away.

I sighed in relief.

"Now that we're alone and hopefully have no more disturbance's we can talk about this."He said crossing his arms and turning towards the school building.I nodded."Kyoya, is there a reason behind the fact that I have to marry you?"I asked him hoping for an looked down at me."Only that it would benefit for both of our fathers companys."He replied."As I see it there isn't much we can do about it."He wasn't that I didn't like Kyoya it's just that I didn't want to get married this young."Well,my father did say that I had untill January first to get to know you and thats only three months away."I said trying to start small looked back up.

"Yes well I will rest assure you, that there will be plenty of time for socializing in the host club later on,but for now we must get to class."He said opening the door for he's a gentlemen.

* * *

><p>The day went by fastly and soon enough it was time for the host and I tried avoiding the twins but before we could get halfway to the music room we we're being carried fastly.<p>

"Put me down,can't you two idiots see I have a skirt on."I ranted but it was no of them opened the door and let the other moment we had been carried in I heard Tamaki's voice.

"You two devil twins put my sister and daughter down now!"Tamaki twins started running only to be chased by Tamaki.I put my hands infront of my face."I'm going to die."I I was in the air.I fell down only a second later and hit the floor.I looked over to find Haruhi on the floor as dropped us.

"You two idiots do that again and I swear i'll kill you!"I yelled a glared at me then walked away.

"Hey Kyar-chan want some cake!"Hunny said trotting over to me.I smiled brightly down at him." today you filled me up enough yesterday."I said politley trying not to upset the younger blonde."Okay,maybe tomorrow right?"He responded.I nodded."Maybe."I that he bounced off with Mori following.

"Everyone places."Tamaki yelled.I was thrown back into the same spot I was in yesterday beside doors opened,and thankfully no roses fell.I noticed that there were a few boys in the crowd of girls.I did everyone else.

"Hello my princess' how are you today."Tamaki said in his prince like the girls swooned.I rolled my eye' some reason I felt someone's eye's on my but I didn't know whos.I shook the thought out of my head as a small crowd of boys walked towards me.

I smiled at all of of them blushed ,but some of them kept on a poker face.

"Hello."I said to them.I walked to a couch that Kyoya had 'asigned' to me,they followed.I sat down and four of the boy's sat beside me while the others stood over me.I new for a fact Tamaki was glancing over at me.I still couldn't place who was staring at me though.

* * *

><p>Later that day the club ended.I sighed in relief after all the boys left.<p>

"This was a great day wasn't it!"Tamaki all nodded pur heads.I got up and walked to the door but Tamaki followed."Were you going?"He asked me.I rolled my eyes."To walk around and get some fresh air."I looked at me and shrugged."Okay but be back in 30 minutes,we have to leave."He said to me and walked back to the other hosts."Okay."I replied and walked out the door.I walked down the hall and down a few hallways.I turned to go down another when I was pinned against a wall.

I gasped and looked to see who had pinned was one of the boys that had requested me today at the host club.I think his name was was had brown hair and green I can recall correctly I think he said his family owned a large hotel company.

"What are you doing?"I asked him confused.I tried getting myself out of his grasp but he was too strong."You know your beautiful."He said and kissed my eyes widened.I didn't like were this was going."Thank you,could you please let me down."I shook his head."I'm afraid not darling,if I do you'll probably run and tell someone."He said holding onto me tighter lifting me a but higher off the ground.I bit my was going to be hard to get out of."Please,your hurting me."I whimpered.I could feel that there was going to be a bruise on both my wrists."No can do."He said.

Suddenly,out of now were I fell to the ground.I grabbed one of my wrists and looked up to see Kyoya and were standing above me.

"Kyoya,Hunny,what are you two doing here?"I asked trying to get grabbed my waist and pulled me the rest of the way up."I left Usa-chan in the bathroom so Kyoya took me to find him and we saw you being hurt by that mean boy."Hunny explained looking up at me.I smiled down at him."Well thank you for saving me."I said to smiled and hugged me.I looked at was writing something in his notebook.

"Thank you,Kyoya."I said to him nodded."It was my pleasure,now all I have to do is get back on my computer and his company will be destroyed easily."He said putting a small smirk on his face looking up from his book.I raised my eyebrow and chuckled a bit."You don't have to go that far Kyoya."I said to him shaking my head a bit."Oh but I do."He replied.I crossed my arms."And why is that?"I asked demanding and explanation."Because,everyone will know,boy's or not that they don't do that to a lady,and especially not to my future wife."He replied closing his notebook and turned around."Wait,your marrying Kyo-chan?"Hunny asked cutely."It's nothing Hunny,just a little motive."Kyoya said then started walking towards the club room.


	5. Kyoya's ankle and Kaoru's confession

**Me:See Told ya i'd update before Sunday!**

**Kyoya: For once she kept her promise**

**Me: Just hush up before I go all Mori-senpei on you!**

**Kyoya: Sure. -Writes in black notebook-**

**Me: What is that a deathnote?**

**Kyoya: If it is , You should expect to be tortured to death.**

**Me: -Eyes widened- Have I told you how good you look today**

**Kyoya: -glares evily-**

**Me: I don't own this!**

* * *

><p>Kyari P.O.V<p>

I raised an eyebrow and walked back to the club room.

I walked inside the door behind Kyoya He didn't speak of what happened It would probably get around,hopefully, not anytime soon.

"So Kyari,we're going to have a Halloween ball,you need to learn how to dance!"The twins put there arms around my shoulder and started explaining.

"How do you know I don't already know how to dance?"The twins looked at each other then back at me

"Well can you?"They asked in unison.

I shook my head."Well no,but it can't be that hard to learn."I said shrugging.

"We'll teach you!"Hikaru said.

"No you two would be to short for me once i'm in heels."I explained.

"Then Tamaki."They said and Tamaki came running over.

"Yes?"He asked thinking he was called.

"Nothing boss."They said in unison.

He started pouting wanting to find out what we were talking about.

"No he would be right below me,me and him are the same height right now."'I said smirking at them.

"Mori-senpei will then."They said almost defeated.

"Fine,atleast he wont bug me."I said walking away from them.

They smiled.I saw them run over to Mori then I saw Mori nod.

"You know you don't technically have to wear high heels."Kyoya said some how appearing next to me.I nearly jumped out my skin.

"How the hell did you get there!"I must of heard what Kyoya said because he was behind him smirking.

"He's right, you don't have to wear heels,you can wear flats,that means you can dance with Tamaki."They said happily.

I shook my head."You must be joking,i'm not going to dance with that bumbling idiot."I said negatively.

Tamaki heard, and started moping.

"Then dance with Kyoya."They said in unison again.I rolled my eyes.

"If I do will you two shut up?"I asked putting a hand on my twins nodded.

"Fine.I'll practice with Kyoya after club hours."I said crossing my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>After Club Hours.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari POV<strong>

"Okay now Tamaki is going to play the music while you two dance,we are going to watch and coach you."The twins said.

"Shouldn't Kyoya be coaching me since he is the one dancing with me?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

They shook there heads.

"No because people are going to be watching you dance,if Kyoya coached you through it he wouldn't know what you two looked like."Hikaru explained crossing his arms.

"So has anyone -"

"Anyone asked you-"

"To the ball yet?"The twins asked in unison.

I shook my head."No."I said as Tamaki began playing the music.

Kyoya put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Okay now move backwards."The twins said.

"Now forward."

"Stop your about to trip!"The twins kept babbling to me.

I stepped on Kyoya's foot more then a few time's.

Again I stepped on Kyoya's foot,but this time he fell to the ground.I hadn't a clue what happened.

Kyoya cried out in pain.

The hosts were immedeantly surrounding him.

I knelt down and pried his fingers from his ankle.I touched his ankle slightly only to hear a slight grunt from Kyoya.

"It looks twisted,maybe even broken."I said with worry written all over my face.

I only stepped on his he has to get a would be all my am I going to do.

"Two of you help me ,Kyari, you come with us to the hospital wing and explain to them what happen."Kyoya said trying to get up.

Tamaki and Kaoru let him put his arms around there shoulders.

We walked slowly to the hospital wing so we didn't leave Kyoya behind.

Haruhi and I were ahead by a good couple other hosts were talking and most likely annoying Kyoya.

I looked at the ground a bit with obviously worry written on my face.

"You know,it was an accident."She said looking at me.

I looked up at her."I know but I just feel really bad for what happened to him.I feel like,if I wouldn't have stepped on his foot he wouldn't have gotten hurt.I feel really guilty."I explained crossing my arms.

"Yea but c'mon it's Kyoya we're talking about,he'll be fine,he won't be all that upset about he treats you like he does Tamaki he's probably just gonna yell at you,call you an idiot,and do something devious to get back at you."She said smiling a bit.

"He never does anything devious to Tamaki he usually hits him in the head with a notebook."I said scrunching my eyebrows.

"Yea,but your a girl so he wouldn't hit you."She said

* * *

><p>Once Kyoya had gotten to the hospital wing,Haruhi and I had already filled out a accident report and explained what happened.<p>

We walked into a small space that was surrounded by what looked like shower curtains,then saw Kyoya laying on the bed glaring at the hosts had to pry Tamaki out of the room so he wouldn't touch something he wasn't supposed to, as he tried putting a sharp knife looking thing towards Kyoya's face.

"So Kyoya what are they going to do to you?"Haruhi asked breaking the looked at her still glaring.

"They are putting a cast on my leg and sending me home."He replied crossing his arms putting on another sour look.

I looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry Kyoya."I mumbled out while my eyes watered.

I always usually teared up.I cry very easily so when things like this happen I'm usually the first to cry.

I saw his head turn and look at me.

"It'll be okay.I should be fine according to the doctor I should be able to walk within' a month."He explained his face softening.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi POV<strong>

After I heard Kyoya say that I knew there was something up between the two people in the room.

I saw a nurse come in with a machine being pulled behind her.I had never saw one of those before.I didn't even know one could move.

"Okay , we have everything handled now lets get a cast on you,is there maybe a specific color you want?"The nurse asked looking up at Kyoya.

"Black will do just fine."He responded._Typical._

Then I saw Kyari look up immedeantly.

"Kyoya no get a better color,one that we can sign our names on it!"Kyari whined.

"And what color might you have in mind?"He asked her with a annoyed look.

"Hmmm...Lilac!"She shouted.

"No."He responded blankly.

"Please Kyoya,it would match your uniform!"She exclaimed.

He sighed and pinched the tip of his nose.

"Fine."

"Yay!"She exclaimed outloud happily.

The nurse put the first part of the cast on,that part clearly entertained Kyari.

The nurse wrapped his leg in the lilac color and smiled.

"Okay you should be fine,oh the other nurse gave your crutches to your friends outside.

He face palmed.

"Knowing them idiots it wouldn't suprise me if they've broken them."He said annoyed.

"Kyari go get the crutches for me please."He said politley._weird_.Kyari nodded and left.

"So senpei,whats going on between you and Kyari?"I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Nothing."He replied.

"Seriously,whats going on?"I asked again.

"Nothing,if you bring it up again i'll raise your debt by one third."He replied putting both his feet over the bed.

I then left it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari POV<strong>

I walked outside the hospital wing to find Tamaki playing on Kyoya's crutches while Hikaru and Kaoru both started pushing him.

I facepalmed.

They heard and all three of them looked at me.

Kaoru ran towards me and smiled.

Hikaru kept pushing Tamaki looking at his twin awkwardly.

"Stop that,if you don't then Kyoya won't be the only one with a broken leg."I said annoyed.

Kaoru was still standing by me smiling.

"Whats up Kaoru?"I ask smiling back at him.

"Nothing just thinking."He said back with a grin.

I raised and eyebrow and chuckled.

Then I heard a thud it was Tamaki on the ground.

But the crutches were being held by Hikaru and a black notebook was by Tamaki on the ground.

"You idiots stop playing around and give me my crutches."Kyoya said from behind me leaning on Haruhi for support.

Somehow Kyoya always had the black notebook.

Hikaru ran and gave Kyoya his crutches.

Kyoya started walking with the crutches.

We eventually got back to the club room.

Kaoru sighed with a look on his face.I pondered my mind.I looked at the shadow king who had a look of pure hatred on his face.

My phone played _The cuppycake song_.It was my dad.I answered it.

_"Hello?"I said_

"_Hey dad,go home with who?,Okay,does he know?,Okay,Are you sure,Okay,I know dad,Okay love you too bye."_I said getting off the phone.

"Uh Kyoya can I ask you something,in private."I asked.

He nodded.

We walked to the kitchen

"Kyoya,should we tell the others about our,umm Marriage?"I asked a bit uncomfortable.

"If you want,it's up to you."He stated leaning on his right foot for support.

"Okay and umm,i'm supposed to go home with you and stay with you from today untill monday, dad says your father had mentioned it and he accepted."I said looking down uncomfortably.

"Yes I know."He must have noticed how uncomfortable I was."You know that you should get used to being around me."He stated and started walking off almost having one of his crutches fall.

"Um Guys?"I stated once I sat down.

They all surrounded me.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Kyar-chan?"Hunny asked sweetly on Mori's shoulders.

" My father had bee talking to someone about me getting married,and that someone just happened to be Kyoya's father,They kinda talked about it yesterday and settled on having me and Kyoya married in January."I stated.

The look on they're face's were priceless,Hunnys was adorable,Moris was...well Mori,Haruhi had a bit of shock and an I-knew-something-was-up kind of face,hikaru looked happy,while Kaoru looked,Hurt and we all heard a crash.

We looked around it had been Kaoru that had knocked over a vase.

"It's not fair,how come everyone else is so happy about this,he doesn't deserve her!"Kaoru yelled running out the door,tears sprinting from his face.

I looked at him.I got up to run after him.I glanced around the room to find Hikaru.I hadn't spotted him he had probably already went after his I did manage to catch a glimpse of the vice president of the club,Kyoya had a look of pure shock and hatred on his face.I would think he would have a plain face at that statement seeing as most things didnt bother him.

I looked at everyone else's they all had shock written on them,even Mori.I got up and fled out the door after Kaoru finally.

I looked everywere."Kaoru!"I yelled looking for him when I heard someone else yell was most likely Hikaru.I then heard sobs coming from a closet.I walked towards it and opened it up.I saw Kaoru look up and then look back down tears still coming down his face.

"Kaoru."I said walking in the closet and shutting the door,the room was dark and a bit quiet except for Kaoru's sobs.

"Leave me alone,I don't want you to do anything."He said moving towards the back.

"Kaoru,you don't mean that,what you said back there was sweet,but Kaoru don't you think it might have hurt Kyoya's feeling?"I asked him moving towards him and sitting down beside him.

"I don't care!He's just a selfish brat that thinks the world revolves around him,and his money!He gets pretty much everything he wants,he could have any girl he wants,but no he waits around until his daddy has to pick one for him,I don't want to be known as the boy that was in love with his twin!"He yelled at me.

I sighed and put and arm around him and let my head rest against his shoulder.

"Kaoru,Kyoya does work extremely hard everyday,as do you and everyone else,you have to think Kaoru,his father is very picky and kinda stuck-up, Hikaru,You and Kyoya were raised diffrent,He's used to getting everything he wants when he wants it,although there are few things he wants but can't have unless he puts forth effort,and those are the things his money can't buy,it was actually my fathers desicion on me marrying Kyoya,but his father did put the question on the table,Kaoru you do love your brother,and I promise one day you'll find a girl that fits your needs perfectly.I promise Kaoru."I said closing my eyes and trying to soothe him.

"I don't want to wait untill one day , I want the girl now,but no Mr.I'm-so-smart-and-rich-my-best-friends-crazy-and-i-get-to-marry-his-sister-Ootori get's her."He said angrily.

I chuckled at his comment.

"You know that even if we did start dating theress a 80% chance we're going to get seperated."I said rubbing his back.

"So there's and 80% chance you and Kyoya will be separated?"He asked a bit more happy.

"No,theres a 15% chance me and Kyoya will be separated,because of who he is and how he acts,if someone tried splitting us up, he'd do what Kyoya does best,destroy who they are."When I said that I heard a slight chuckle from outside the door,although I don't think Kaoru heard it so I kept on talking."If it were you you'd go up to them personally and start something that would end badly,therefor we would end."I explained to him.

"Oh."He mumbled.

"But I should tell you something."I mumbled in his ear.

"Hmm?"He asked.

"Your my favorite host."I said.

I could tell he smiled.

"Maybe we should get back to the other guys."He said helping me up.

"No need."I said opening the door to have all the hosts except Kyoya,Mori,and Haurhi fall in the closet.

"They we're listening in."I said stepping over them and out the closet.

Kaoru smiled and jumped on top of them.

"You know Kyari,you pretty much described Kyoya and Kaoru to a T."Haruhi said smiling.

"I do agree,ah,it seems as if we should get going."Kyoya said looking around.

"Yea it is pretty late."Tamaki grabbed my hand.I pulled it back from him.

"Actually i'm staying with Kyoya for a couple days father said to."I said Tamaki pouted.I rolled my eyes and walked off with Kyoya.

"Do you really think destroying people is the best thing I do?"Kyoya asked as we got in his limo.

"yes..."I said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**e:So it was pretty awsome huh?**

**Kaoru: :Nods:**

**Me:I like the fact that you agree with everything I say.**

REVIEW**!**


	6. A night and Lunch date with Kyoya

**Me: Hai! I'm back again!**

**Hikaru: Indeed!**

**Tamaki: Yupp!So we have a question for you!**

**Kaoru: Should one of Kyari's friends from France come and visit,and then develop feelings for a host,or should two of them visit and devolp feelings for the host?**

**Tamaki:She**

**Hikaru:Owns**

**Kaoru:Not a thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari P.O.V<strong>

Kyoya's limo stopped once we door opened for me and let me out.I looked around we were in a shadow king came behind me and looked around as well.

"What do you think so far?"He asked and started walking towards a door with his crutches.I followed him.A maid opened the door for us and we entered his mansion.I heard a loud shriek.

"Kyoya what happened!"I heard a female voice shriek.A tall black haired girl rushed to Kyoya and looked at his cast and looked up at him.

"Fuyumi,i'm fine just a little accident in the host club,no big deal,it doesn't even hurt much."He said looking at the girl.

She then looked at me and smiled.

"This must be your fiance."She stated to Kyoya."I'm Fuyumi,Kyoya's older and only sister."She said holding out her hand.I took it then our hands separated.

"I'm Kyari."I replied back.

"Come Kyari,we'll go to my room and you can set your things down."Kyoya said looking at me.I nodded and followed him as he started towards the and I took an elevator up stairs to his room and he unlocked a door then entered.

I looked around.I thought it was nice,I walked around examining his room.I sat my books and purse on a nearby shadow king watched me as I looked around.I finally sat down on his bed

He stood up and walked to his desk then took out his computer and started typing.I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari P.O.V<strong>

About an hour or two later someone knocked on Kyoya's door.

"Come in."Kyoya stated not looking from his computer.

"Master Kyoya,dinner is ready."A guard said and then shut the door.

"Very well."He stated and grabbed his crutches.I stood up and walked beside him.

We reached the dining room and his small family was sitting down, waiting for Kyoya.

"Ah,Kyari,you dont mind if I call you that do you? ."I heard his father greet he put on a fake smile.

I smiled back."Hello and no I dont."I replied bowing slightly.

One of the servants went to pull out a chair for me but Kyoya slapped there hands out of the way then pulled the chair out for me.I smiled as he put on a host club smile back at me.I sat down and scooted the chair sat down beside me.

We started eating.I could feel Kyoya's fathers eyes on he started talking.

"So Akito how has business been?"He asked one of his sons who I was guessing to be Akito looked up.

"Very well father."He replied then looked back wasn't much talk at this table.

"Kyoya how has your school life been going?"He asked Kyoya.

"Quite well father."He replied much like his brother and looked back down again.

"How have you liked it in Japan,Suoh-Chan?"He asked me.I looked up at him.

"Well I haven't really been many places but the places I have been to were very interesting."I replied sweetly putting on a smile and looking at him.I saw Fuyumi smile from the corner of my eye.I didn't know why but I was going to find out later.

"That's nice,if you want ,Kyoya will show you around tomorrow,wouldn't you Kyoya?"Mr Ootori said expecting a positive response from his youngest Kyoya looked up.

"Ofcourse Father,It would be a joy to show you around Miss Suoh."Kyoya said smiling another fake smile at me.I could tell he was faking had never called me by my last name before,it sounded weird coming from him.I could tell he didn't want to.

"No it's fine,actually my brother is going to show me around next weekend."I replied .His father frowned a bit.

"Very well then,your things arrived not to long ago,I had the guards place them in Kyoyas room."He said to me.

"Thank you."I thanked.I was going to be sleeping with Kyoya?

Kyoya finished his plate and got up.I got up with him seeing as I was finished as well.

He situated his self on his crutches and headed towards his room.I followed.

We entered his large walked back to the same place he was sitting before and started typing.

"Kyoya,were is the bathroom,i'd like to take a shower?"He looked at me.

"Through that door."He pointed to a door.I smiled.

"Thank you."I said and got up.I walked over to were I saw my bags.I reached in and grabbed my night clothes.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.I shut the door and started the shower.I had walked inside the shower.I washed my body and hair.I smiled and turned the water off.

I got out of the shower and dried off.I slipped on a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top.I put my hair in a sloppy bun and smiled into the mirror.I threw the towel in the hampry and walked towards the door.I opened it and walked out to see Kyoya already dressed.I shrugged and walked to him.

"You should get some sleep."I said to looked up at me and glared.

"I have work to do."He said and looked back a the computer screen.I rolled my eyes.

"Fine,but I am."I said to him and glared back at him.

"Am I sleeping in here or somewhere else?"I asked looked back up.

"In here."He said and went back to typing.I walked to his bed and layed down pulling the cover over me.I knew it was going to take some getting used to.

She fell asleep then woke at about 3 a.m.I looked over to see Kyoya still typing on his computer.I got out of bed walked to Kyoya and shut his laptop.

"Come to bed now."I looked up at me and glared."Now."I said got up and walked to the bed laying down.I smirked and slept agqin.

* * *

><p>My eyes twitched open and I looked around to find I was in Kyoyas room.I felt something around my waist I looked down to see Kyoyas arms around my waist.I looked up to find that my head was resting on Kyoyas chest.<p>

My eyes widened and I then tried moving out of his grasp.I felt him tighten his grip.I glared at was 9 a.'t he be awake.I shook him slightly.

"Kyoya,get up."I said trying to wake the sleeping boy.

He groaned and opened his eyes then glared at seemed to bring a dark aura over the room.I was a bit frightened.

"No."He replied and went to sleep again.

"Then atleast let me up."I said to him.

He lifted his arm and I got up.I walked towards my bags and grabbed some day clothes.I walked into his bathroom and got changed.

I was wearing a semi-short kinda tight black skirt and a green halter top.I brushed my hair and pulled my blonde hair into pigtails.I smiled at myself through the mirror.I took my phone from my make-up case and looked at my miscalls.

_6 missed calls from Blondie._

_1 missed call from Devil twin number one_

_1 missed call from Devil twin number 2_

_2 missed calls from Shortie _

What were they trying to do? See if Kyoya had killed me yet?

I sighed and called of She's Got Style started to play then Tamaki answered.

My eardrum nearly got busted.

_"Yes Tamaki i'm fine,yes i'll find out,no he hasn't,no he stayed up late,shut up you idiot,oh stop sulking,i'll call you later Tama-san,Bye."_

Gosh that can talk a mouthfull in 30 seconds.

I wonder what i'm doing today?

I then heard footsteps.I opened the door to see Kyoya getting on his laptop.I rolled my eyes angrily and stalked towards him.

"Kyoya Ootori,I did not agree to spend my whole first weekend with you,for you to just sit around on that stupid computer,get your lazy ass up and lets do something productive instead of sitting inside doing nothing but work!"I glared angrily at him.

He looked up at me and glared then put his hand on his keyboard and was about to type.

"Kyoya,I swear to Tamaki's grave,if you move your fingers an inch on that keyboard I will shut your laptop so hard on your finger your leg wont be the only thing broken,then I will open that window and throw the bloody thing out of it!"I practically screamed at him.

His eyes widened in shut his laptop and stood up with the crutches.

"What do you want to do?"He asked me looking at me with a blank expression.

"I don't know,let's go out to eat and then walk around."I said smiling.

He nodded and grabbed some clothes and dressed himself in the walked out and put his glasses put one of his crutches away using only the other offered me his arm.I took led me out of the room and into a limo.

I slid in and we sat in silence for a both got out and he took my arms and led me into a waitress led us to a table and gave us menus.

"Do you two know what you would like to drink?"The waitress asked.

"I would like a glass of water."Kyoya replied while looking at the menu.

"I would like lemonade."I said to her as she was still staring at the shadow obviously noticed her staring at him because he gave her a fake waitress blushed and walked off.

We sat in silence.I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"He asked me.I kept smiling.

"Because,I enjoy actually being able to do things like this with someone that won't rush me in eating so we can go sight seeing,I like being with you Kyoya,your like my vacation from Tamaki."I said sighing and relaxing.

He smirked."Well,you are a lady,and you deserve to have an enjoyable time out."He replied.I studied him to see if he was actually saying that from the heart or if he was just saying that as a gave me a very genioun Ootori definantly wasnt hosting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya P.O.V<strong>

She stared at me with wide eyes.I smirked.

Our waitress came back with our drinks and started staring at me up and down.I gave her a fake blushed a deep red.

"What would you like to eat?"She asked mainly me.I put a small glare on my glasses.

"I would like the Chicken Tettrazini meal madam."I replied taking the glare off my looked over at Kyari and glared a bit.

"I would enjoy a plate of Beef Wellington."She replied to waitress nodded and looked back at me then left.

Kyari looked at me with a mad face.

"Okay,I know me and you aren't dating or anything but you would think,someone would have a bit more courtesy for a girl that is clearly on a date."She complained.I smirked.

The waitress was hopelessly flirting with me.

"You know we could always prevent that."She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

How?"She asked me clueless.

I saw the waitress head back.

"Come and sit over here and play along."I said thinking quickly.

She looked at me funnily but scooted beside me.I put my arm around her and smirked.

The waitress came back with our food and sat it on the eyes widened as I kissed Kyari's cheek.I saw Kyari blush but she didn't pull waitress left with no more words.

Kyari sat up and looked at me.

"Thats how you prevent that."I replied smirking and putting a glare on my glasses again.

Kyari started eating her food.I ate mine before she looked up at me strangely.

"Were did all your food go?"She asked laughing a bit.I smirked.

"Inside my stomach."I replied sarcasticly.

"Your so freaking skinny,were does everything go to?"She asked again.I just smirked.

She finished and I paid the left the cafe and started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That was it for now!<strong>

**Mori:Hnnn**


	7. Cops,and Wedding details,Kinda OC

**Me:I'm back**

**Hunny: Yay!**

**Me: I know**

**Hunny: Has Kyoya finally helped you nuy ouran highschool host club?**

**Me:No...Not yet**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari P.O.V<strong>

After we finished eating Kyoya and I ran into a large and I tried avoiding our hands got seperated.I tried pushing past the people to get to Kyoya seeing as his leg was injured.I slipped into a small alley way and avoided the crowd.I heard some snickering and I turned around.

I saw about 3 boys walking towards me.I glared at them and walked backwards.I pulled out my phone to try and call somebody when someone grabbed my hand.I looked to see it was one of the boys.

He was man threw my phone I had already dialed the number and pressed call.

"Let me go."I said to the man that was holding my arm.

"You're not going any were girly."He said and slapped me.

"Kyoya please help me."I squeked hoping he had answered his phone.

"Who's this Kyoya guy?"A diffrent boy came towards me and cracked his knuckles.

The boy that was holding me had started moving one of his hands up and down my waist.I tried getting loose,but it was no use.

The man had started slipping off my skirt.I squeled and tears had started coming down my cheeks.I heard a crash.I was dropped to the ground and I heard the tall muscular man grunt.I looked up to see Kyoya had arrived.I looked to see what had hit the man.I saw Kyoya's crutch not to far was leaning on the wall for support.I gasped and stood up quickly straightening my skirt.

"Leave her alone."Kyoya hissed out to the boys.I tried sneaking past the boys but it was too late they realized what I was doing.I looked around the ground and saw my phone.I grabbed it while Kyoya and the boys were still having a glaring contest.I had gotten Kyoya's attention.

"You know my family owns a police force."Kyoya said adding emphisis on the police force part.

I dialed the on the other hand distracted the gang by grabbing a nearby rock and throwing it at headed towards mister shadow lady answered.

_"We have a gang attack on weldon street ma'm,No ma'm,Kyoya Ootori and Kyari Suoh."_They were coming.I looked to see them ganging up on Kyoya.I knew I wasn't a kung fu artist but I plucked up the courage and stood up.I jumped ontop of the guy about to hit Kyoya.I started throwing punches at his head and soon got looked at by the other gang & Kyoya.

I was threw off the shoulders of the man just in time for the police to arrive.I stood up.I knew my back was going to be bruised but it didn't hurt that bad.

I walked to the shadow called his limo and explained everything that happened to a man.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya P.O.V<strong>

The limo arrived.I opened the door for slid in and I closed it back.I walked to the other side and got scooted closer to me.

It was getting kind of dark.I checked my clock read 4:27.I couldn't belive it was that late.

She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"I asked raising an looked up at me and moved into my chest.

"Despite the fact I almost got raped,it's been a very good day."She glanced upwards to me.I nodded and smirked.

"Indeed it has."I replied and put an arm around her.

* * *

><p>The limo came to a opened the door for me. He was getting around pretty good without anything to lean though his cast was filthy he could walk well.<p>

He took my arms and led me to the door and we went to his bedroom.A gaurd opened the door and let us took a glance at the computer.I shook my head.

"No."I said simply."No computer untill I leave."He glared at me.I smiled and walked to looked at me oddly.

"What are you doing?"He asked watching me plunder on top of his desk.

"Go sit on the bed."I said grabbing a dark purple obliged and sat down.I grabbed his cast.

'Kyari Suoh was here' I wrote on his looked down at me.

"Shouldn't you put Kyari Ootori was here,seeing as you won't be a Suoh in nearly 3 months."He stated smirking.I glared up at him.

"Suoh will have to do because i'm not scribbling out my signature."I stated putting the marker on the floor standing up enough so that mine and Kyoya's faces were nearly touching.I made a funny face at him and back up.I ran and put the marker back up.

He walked to his dresser and grabbed clothes he walked into the bathroom and got walked back out.I was already in my pajamas.I jumped onto his bed and under his covers.

He walked over and got under them as well.I smiled and snuggled up to him.

"It's kind of early for bed isn't it?"He asked.I smiled and nodded.

"There isn't anything else to do though."I smirked.

He hopped up and grabbed his laptop.I glared daggers at him.

He brought it to the bed and got back under the turned it on and went to the internet.

I looked at the computer went to a wedding website.I looked at the homepage.

"First things first,what colors is our wedding going to be?"He asked looking at me.I looked at the color pallet.

"What about emerald and white?"I asked looked at the two nodded.I smiled.

"What about bridesmaids?"He asked me.I thought about it.

"Your sister,Haruhi,and two of my friends from France."He nodded and stood up.I gave him a questioning walked to his desk and opened a big pulled out a 4 inch binder filled with dividers and brought a pen and the binder to the bed.

"This will be your wedding binder,this is were you will put any information about the wedding in.I've printed out a sheet of paper were it already has some things down."He said and gave me the binder.

I took it.

"You know what we should be looking at."I said and looked at him.

"Hm?"He asked

"Halloween costumes."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Thats it for now,i've been really busy lately so if I dont update quickly it's because of things.I will try to update by Wednesday but no I know this was kinda short but I review and thank you<br>**


	8. Notice

SO Sorry but im taking a break to write anew story...I have lost inspiration right now...I will be back in a few weeks no longer then a month 


	9. A Kiss

**Me: ****Okay so heres my new chapter hope you all like it!Oh and Kyoya will probably be OOC  
><strong>

**Kyoya: She does not own the anime or characters...**

**Me: -Clears throat-**

**Kyoya: -sighs- I don't own any of it either...yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyari P.O.V<strong>

I smiled and took his computer from gasped slightly and nearly grabbed it back but he did keep a close watch on my fingers.I started typing in halloween search bar took me to a website.I looked around.

"Kyoya,the hostclub should be pairs in the costumes,like Haruhi and Tamaki should be a maid and a butler,Hikaru and Kaoru should be Fred and George from the american franchise Harry Potter,Mori and Hunny should be pirates,and you should be a 1920's gangster and I should be a 1920's flapper girl."I said smiling looked at me a raised his eyebrow.

"I'll see if Tamaki would consider doing that."He looked at the options and logged looked at me and smiled."You know,you're really beautiful right now."He said and pushed back me hair.I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."I replied and looked back at looked I knew it our faces were only a few inches leaned in our lips were touching.

He kissed me gently.I was shocked.I closed my eyes slowly and kissed pulled away and looked at me.I opened my eyes and smiled he put his arm around me.I leaned into his chest and before I knew it we were asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short..<p> 


End file.
